Table lamps conventionally have a shade which is open at the top and open at the bottom. Table lamps with shades having top and bottom diffusers are also known. Desk lamps generally have a top reflector for reflecting light downwardly to thereby provide more light at the base of the lamp. However, desk lamps generally do not include a shade. Ceiling mounted flourescent light fixtures are known to have a top reflector with a prismatic diffuser at the lower end of the fixture and flush with the ceiling.
The present invention is directed to the solution of the problem of how to construct a lamp having a shade and having maximum candle power at the base of the lamp for more efficient use of the light source.